The Body On The Boat
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: Just as Booth And Brennan admit their feelings something just has to get in the way!  Not my best work but i wrote it like 2 or 3 years ago so what do you expect? Enjoy... P.S- Some familiar faces appear!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my johnny depp stuff and all my DVD's! But my birthday is coming up soon if you want to get me Bones all for myself (hint, hint ;);))...  
I wrote this ages ago so it probably isn't that great but sure i'll give it a go.  
Enjoy :)

I wrote This because i was annoyed at how Goodman left for sabatical and still hasn't come back!

Booth and Brennan were in Brennan's office and as per usual, they are arguing about Brennan's love life (typical).  
Brennan looks directly at Booth which makes a shiver go straight throughout his body. "Why do you care so much about my love life Booth" she asks him angerly "because" he states lamely. Now Brennan was getting really annoyed "because what Booth?" She said with anger evident in her voice "Because (he sighs) Because" He tried again "Because I... love you". Brennan can't believe what she heard and she asks him to repeat it. "I said Because i love you". After her shocked expression, Booth explains love to her and after a while she agrees that she will try and give them a chance. Booth is over-joyed at her reaction to him telling her how he felt as he thought he would be crawling out of the office bleeding if he ever told her. Booth (being a proper gentlemen) asks brennan out on a date and she agrees. He holds brennan with his arms around her waist, resting on the lower part of her back that he claims as his own and gentley kisses her and she reciprocates just as eagerly. After a long passionate kiss, they release eachother and give eachother what they both know now as much more than a 'guy hug'

Booth is facing the door as he hugs Brennan and he notices a familiar figure heading their way. "Goodman?" Booth says which causes Brennan to release him and turn to face her former boss."Dr. Goodman, What are you doing back here. I thought that you were on sabatical?" Said Brennan. "well its a long story, but basically i was spending a little amount of time in the caribbean islands and they found a body that is right up your alley" He replied."it looks like a few things have changed around here" Goodman said and only then did Booth and Brennan realise that Booth had his arm around Brennan's waist and resting on her hip and that Brennan had her arm behind his back and her hand was resting in his ass pocket.  
"oh right, yeah" they all laughed.

Booth and Brennan filled him in on all of the happenings around the lab and he told them about his time off and then about the body.  
Goodman told them that he told the police over there to send it here because the ID on the body said that it was an FBI officer called Timothy Sullivan.  
Brennan gasped in shock and Booth automatically held onto her hand as a form of comfort. She ran out of the room after more details were given by Goodman and she was quickly followed by was walking through the lab when she saw Brennan run and as been as she already knew about the body, she went after Brennan. As she went to cross the lab, She ran into Booth and she told him that she would get Brennan.

After a little while, Brennan and Angela came back and straight away Brennan goes back to work. Angela goes over to Booth and Goodman and pulls Booth to the side. She tells him about what she and Brennan talked about and asks how things are going between them.. He tells her about how the two of them are going to give 'them' a chance. Angela congratulations him and them goes back to work before the body comes in.

After a while the body is taken into the Jeffersonian and placed on the platform for all of the team to work intern examines the skull and then puts the facial markers on and Brennan goes over it and hands it over to Angela when it was worked on the case for over a week and they caught the murderer who admited to the told them that he tried to rob some things from the boat while it was docked and then Sully came back and tried to fight him.

After work, Booth and Brennan decided to get some thai take-out and go to Brennan's apartment. They ate in a comfortable silence and then Brennan just held onto Booth's hand for a while. Just as Booth was going to break the silence, He looked at Brennan and noticed that she was asleep. He smiled and lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her on her bed under the covers. He turned to leave when he heard her mumble something, he looked back at her and she slowly and lazily opened her eyes. She smiled at him and called him over to her. "Booth, stay!" "Are you sure?" He asked wearily "Just stay with me, Please" She practically begged him. They hadn't had much time together since that day in her office and he wasn't going deny her anything "Of course I'll stay with you Bones".

The next morning Brennan woke up with a protective arm around her waist and she smiled. She turned around and smiled at his calm face and she thought of how she would love to wake up to this for a long, long time.

So thats that :):)


	2. Chapter 2

After about 20 minutes Booth began to stir and Brennan just lay there in his embrace.  
He lazily opened his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arm around Brennan more securely.  
The sensation made Brennan shiver and that's when he realised that she was also awake.  
"Good Morning" he said to her as she turned in his arms "Good Morning to you too" she replied as she leaned into him for a kiss.  
After she pulled away, he flipped her over and hovered over her silently asking her permission which she granted by giving a little smile.  
He leaned down ever so slowly which drove Brennan crazy and she just grabbed onto him and pulled him straight on top of her.  
He kissed her so passionately that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stifle the groan that escaped her throat at the sensations that he was creating within her.  
As been as Brennan was usually in control of anything that she was in volved with, this was a really big change which she realised she didn't really mind as been as it was Booth.  
She inwardly laughed at the thought and decided that she wanted to regain a bit of control and she pushed Booth off her.  
Booth began to panic because he thought that maybe he had rushed things with her but was soon reassured that he had done the right thing when she pushed herself off the bed and climbed on top of him.  
She attacked his lips hungrily with her own and this time it was Booth who let out a very throaty moan.  
This gave Brennan the control that she was looking for and as they broke apart for some much needed oxygen, They smiled goofily at each other.  
Booth started to see the game that Brennan was playing with him and he decided to play a game of his own as a sort of payback so that she could feel the torture that she caused him all these years everytime that she touched him.  
He moaned again as she straddled his waist and he knew that if he was keeping score cards, She was definetly winning.  
He tried to flip her over and landed them both on the floor.  
"Sorry Bones" he apologized. She just laughed at him and stood up. She walked out of the room leaving him confused and lonely.  
He got up and followed her into the kitchen where she was about to start making some coffee. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
She stopped making the coffee for a minute while he placed kisses all along her neck and down as far as her shirt would allow him.  
She turned around to face him and put her hands on his hips, only to hold onto the hem of his shirt and to pull it off his body.  
His shocked expression made her chuckle and she just splayed her hands on his chest to feel his strong muscles contract at her touch.  
After a moment, he held onto her hips and pushed her against her refrigerator and nuzzled against her neck with his nose.  
She laughed at the feeling of his morning stubble against her neck and then she kissed him on the lips.  
They were about to keep going at it when all of a sudden the phone rang and just happened to break the moment.  
They both groaned both inwardly and outwardly and smirked at each other. It was Brennan's phone that rang but Booth was closer and so he answered it.  
"Bones can't come to the phone right now can I take a message" he said to the person on the other end. "Booth? Is that you?" said the person on the other end.  
And what do you know- it was Angela. "Oh, hey Angela, hows it going?" he said while Brennan came over and began kissing his chest.  
"Emm nothing. Why are you on Brennan's phone?. And why can't she come to the phone? What are you doing to her or what has her so pre-occupied that you have to take her phone?" she said with a bit of cheekyness to her voice.  
"And come to think of it, you sound a bit out of breath too". Booth could hear the laugh in her voice and he could practically see the 100 watt smile on her face.  
Brennan lightly nipped Booth's shoulder which caused his breath to come out in a hiss which of course Angela noticed.  
"Sorry Ange, But I got to go now!" And with that he hung up.(Or so he thought!)  
Angela was still on the phone when she heard Booth moan "Boooones" and when she heard the sighs and moans of both of them, She hung up her phone and was out the door and on her way to Brennan's apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written anymore on this story in a while but I got serious writers block on it, but it's gone now and I hope you like this new chapter.

Brennan couldn't fight the urge to wake Booth up and decided to kiss him because now she could. Booth grumbled when she kissed him but when he opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him with her messed up bed head and her smile, he kissed her back passionately. When they needed air, they separated their mouths but stayed in their embrace. "What time is it Bones?" questioned Booth, he didn't want to leave but he had to get showered and changed at home for work. He didn't think she'd say what she said next. "Just call in sick Booth" she stated simply. "Dr. Temperance Brennan is telling me to play hooky" Booth gasped. "I don't know what that means but I was saying that you should call work and say you cant come in because you're sick, even though you aren't." explained Brennan. Booth laughed at her which caused her to feel silly. "Never mind, it was just an idea" shrugged Brennan as she got out of bed.

'I shouldn't have laughed' thought Booth as he got out of bed and followed Brennan to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker while Booth wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Bones, I" Booth tried but she interrupted him. "Booth it's okay, I just thought that we were moving forward and wanted to talk to you about how it's going to work but it obviously isn't important to you so just… leave it" she replied harshly which caused Booth to stumble back a bit. "Bones I was laughing at the fact that you were willing to miss work for me, that's all. But I got time off a few weeks ago when Parker was sick so I can't miss more work" he replied gently. "Oh, well why didn't you say that?" she replied calmly and with a shrug of her shoulders, she went back to make coffee. 'Talk about mood swings' Booth thought.

"We still have a lot of paperwork to finish so we can spend the day either in my office or yours" Booth replied while taking the coffee Brennan offered. "My office is bigger and more private" Brennan said with a seductive smile in his direction as he nearly choked on his coffee. "Ok, but first I need to go home and change and shower for work' he said while washing his cup in the sink. "Why don't you just shower here?" Brennan quizzed. "Well I suppose I could" he said aloud as he smiled at her. "I just need to run downstairs and grab my spare bag from my truck" he said as Brennan moved towards the bathroom. "Bones, what are you doing?" Booth asked apprehensively. "I'm going to heat up the shower for us… unless you want me to leave you alone to shower. It's only seven now so we have two hours before we have to go to work" she said as she pulled her top off and threw it on the floor, leaving Booth speechless.

"Warm it up, I'll be right back" shouted Booth as he ran down to get his bag from his truck. 'What a way to start the day' he thought as he made his way back to her apartment. "Bones! Make sure that waters warm enough, I'm coming in" he shouted as he made his way to the bathroom while undressing. He opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Bones in nothing but a towel. "Took you long enough" she chuckled. Booth froze for a minute 'I wonder which way she meant- getting back or making a move?... Who cares now, let my morning begin' he thought. 'Well, lets see how we go' thought Brennan as she dropped the towel and pulled Booth into the shower. The partners both thought the same thing as the hot spray washed over them 'I couldn't think of a better way to get washed'

What do you think? Should I keep going or stop? x


End file.
